Siren Drabbles
by Ms.Howthehelldoyouwrite
Summary: A bunch of Simon x Kieran one shots. All fluff! Enjoy! Some triggers (the one shots with possible triggers will have warnings at the top so you can skip those but please do read the others!)
1. Chapter 1

**Bounce Laundry Detergent**

Simon loved the way Kieren smelled.

It was a light scent that filled him with joy. He wasn't sure if this was how Kieren really smelled or if his brain made up scents for his closest friends. Being undead and having no blood flow can do that to you, but he could swear he smelled fresh cotton with hints of some sort of flower dance around him.

The corners of Simon's mouth twitched ever so slightly with every **bouncy** step he watched Kieran take.

"Mymon?"

Simon blinked and met the staring eyes of Amy Dyer whom he forgot had a strong grip on his arm.

"Yeah." Simon's voice came out deeper than usual, and as more of an agreement than an answer. It didn't surprise him though. He was trying to cover up the fact that he was ogling at Kieren's backside. Trying to act cool.

"Whatchu dozin' on about? 'Bout how beautiful I am." Amy gives her playful grin causing Simon to give his two second smile that proves he was listening. It wasn't until he did that did he see that Kieren was now facing him from the corner of his eye. No, he was facing Amy and himself, looking at them like a child waiting for their parents to stop cuddling so he can get going. Simon almost wants to do more with Amy just to see how many more expressions he can get Kierrn to make, but he can do that later and with Kieren. He smiled to that.

"Of course, Amy" Simon finally replies which causes a hug from Amy and a playful looking expression from Kieren.

 _Playful? That's odd. But everything about Kieren is odd._

Simon believed that. He's couldn't figure Kieren out. Kieren was a walking, undead, puzzle that Simon wanted to crack. He didn't think this when he first met Kieren, sitting atop Kier's grave. Thinking back to it, he remembered smelling that Kieren scent there too. A familiar scent that reminded him of home. He had to admit that it threw him off, so when Kieren told him "you're sitting on my grave…" Simon could only reply with a "this you?" That was how they first met, and that was when Simon started finding Kieren odd. He wasn't as odd as Amy though. Amy was the type of oddball you could smile at because she does it to make others happy. Kieren however, he was odd in the way that he could speak so little but mean so much. The type of oddness where you could hardly know him and want to give him a hug and shield him from the world. Maybe only Simon thought this way.

 _Probably has something to do with those puppy dog eyes of his._

Simon sees movement and finds that Kieren has come closer and is now staring as confused, though more sarcastically, as Amy. Kieren has that small crooked smile of his, the sarcastic one that is ready to tear down whatever Simon does next. Simon enjoys this side of Kieren. For one, he doesn't look sad for a moment, and for another, it kind of turns Simon on.

Kieren opens his mouth to say something and excitement starts building inside of him. He keeps his cool though. Just looks like he is observing Kieren, which was partly what he was doing.

"Wh-"

Amy cuts him off and Simon's excitement splashes to the floor like a waterfall. He didn't know if he was glaring at Amy when he gave her his attention, but he felt like he might've been.

"Alright boyz. I say we pop into Kieren Walker's home and watch one of his dad's highly treasured Blu rays."

Kieren's sarcastic smirk turns into a sputtered short laugh but quickly becomes sarcastic again.

"Oh yeeeah, that's a brilliant idea. Hope you don't plan on actually watching the DVD because my dad will be too busy talking your ear off."

Simon smiles. A real smile, one that lasts more than two seconds. Even when Mr. Kieren Walker could quite possibly be the saddest person Simon has ever met, he always is impressed at how quick he was to find humor in the world.

Kieren meets Simon's gaze and awkwardly shifts his eyes away but snaps them back to break out into an embarrassed smile. Simon can smell it again, Kieren's smell, the homey smell, and he can put a name on it. Kieren's scent is Bounce laundry detergent.

 **A/N: Haven't written in a while so if it's choppy let me know so I can edit it. This story will be a series of little siren one shots. Most of them in Simon's perspective but I'll try and throw other character's thought in there. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**!POSSIBLE SUICIDE TRIGGERS!**

Robots

Simon had a thought. It came to him while he was holding Kieran and watching one of the blonde's favorite sci-fi movies. It was about robots living a civilized life without humans, if humans even existed in the sci-fi world, and it got Simon thinking.

What if humans _were_ robots?

The movie was boring, so he let his mind wonder and found himself thinking about how much easier people would be to fix. It was a demented thought he would admit, but he liked the idea of being able to 'repair' someone. Maybe, if he were a robot, he could've bought himself a new brain or personality or whatever a robot would have, anything to stop his depression. If he could've stopped it, he wouldn't have harmed himself…wouldn't have turned into a zombie…wouldn't have killed his mom.

Simon's eyes turn sad and he turns his gaze to Kieran's hair. He's glad Kieran was glued to the TV and facing away from Simon.

Simon is desperately trying to erase his mind of all thoughts of this robot nonsense he created. He instead tries to ease his pain by filling his thoughts of Kieran.

Of course though, he still had his robot universe on the mind.

What if Kieran was in it? Would he need fixing? Would Simon want to fix him?

Simon has seen Kieran's scars. Seen the reason he became a zombie in the first place. Others would argue that, like robot Simon, he would need a new brain to be 'fixed'. Simon believes that Kieran wouldn't need fixing. Not because Kieran was perfect in Simon's eyes, which was mostly true, but because Kieran was the most human person possibly anywhere in the world. Kieran has dealt with so much shit in his life that he can now tell someone off without being remorseful afterwards. He's at the strongest point of his two lives, the strongest he will ever be, and he only found that out through trial and error.

Simon changed his mind. He wouldn't fix his brain. He definitely wouldn't fix Kieran's either. Although their suffering was great, through passing they've both become the strongest they will ever be. To Simon, finding one's true self beats 'fixing' yourself.

Simon smiled softly and realized that the movie was finished and Kieran had been sleep against his chest the entire time.

He slouched against the arm of the couch, pulled Kieran closer, and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, I would never fix you"

 **A/N: I promise to write more cuddle time soon.**


End file.
